


The Nurse

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- A Day in the Life of... [6]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The fifth(chronologically) in the "A Day in the Life of" series, "The Nurse" chronicles the day in the life of The Nurse, who was recently assigned to her new position at the JDC. As The Nurse settles into her new role, she immediately shows off why she was recruited for this assignment to begin with...Directly Ties To:A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1: Just the Beginning, Chapter 17: Where' we goin'?https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50756962
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- A Day in the Life of... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Nurse

"You know, Nurse, you really shouldn't be that proud of yourself."

"Oh yeah, and why's that, Linda?"

"You might have been specifically recruited for this assignment, nurse. But all of the rest of us have been preparing for this assignment… fighting for this assignment… for years! You were just in the right place, at the right time!"

"Oh, whatever, Linda! I'll have you know that for one- I didn't want to be there! I had a date planned, and I never even got to hear from that man again!"

"Did he die, or something?" Linda interrupted to ask.

"Well, no. I just ended up being offered this assignment, and we haven't yet had the time to try and reschedule… But still… That's not to mention that, two- None of you could even have done half of what I did that night! And it's a good thing that none of you were there to try… You'd have just been in my way!"

"Now, now, Nurses. A little friendly competition is beneficial, but not when it becomes a distraction," The Doctor reminded, as he walked over to the two nurses.

"Yes, Doctor. I'm sorry that I let my temper get the better of me," the nurse said.

"Sorry, Doctor," Linda also said.

… The Doctor then briefed the two nurses on some of the daily updates…

… One of which was that when the JDC had returned from their most recent mission, one of the team members had taken a bullet to the shoulder. The wound wasn't critical, but the placement of the bullet was proving the recovery to be difficult. The bullet was still in the patient's shoulder, but no structural damage had occurred. However, The Doctor feared that an operation to remove the bullet could, in turn, cause irreparable structural damage to the patient's shoulder…

"I can do it," The Nurse confidently stated. "I can perform the surgery..."

"So since you amputated some vampire victim's limbs, you think that you can take a bullet from deep within a shoulder, and without causing any sort of damage?" Linda berated. 

"Nurse Carter, please," The Doctor scolded, "No one is gunning for your position as Lead Nurse. Now," The Doctor then turned away from Linda, and faced The Nurse, "You say you can perform this surgery? Why are you so confident that you can do something that I cannot?"

"Because," the nurse quipped, "I haven't yet said that I can't."

"We'll see," The Doctor smirked. "Then If that is the case, you're going to have to work a double this evening. He'll be in, in the morning… The patient. You can review the files that we have until then. The Quinjet's medical unit uploaded the patient's files just a short while ago."

"Sure thing, Doctor," the nurse said with a smile. She had all of the confidence in Ea behind her. She knew that she could do anything that she set her mind to… And ANY chance to spite Linda, The Nurse was sure to take.

…

"Hey there," the nurse said, as she approached Linda at the nurses' station. "I want you in there with me. No one knows the ‘OR’ better than you, Linda. Will you join me? Please?"

"Yeah, of course I will, Nurse... Someone's got to make sure that you don't make a fool out of yourself in there! I mean… how often does this even happen, right? A nurse volunteering to do an operation, and then actually being allowed to do it! I’m pretty sure this has never happened before,” Linda then conceded, “They must really see something in you!”

"Thank you so much, Linda!" The Nurse was both blushing, and giggling.

… The two nurses then began to leave the nurse’s station, and they began heading towards the operating room. As they were leaving, the nurses could hear a conversation approaching from down the hallway-

"We kill to stop killing, to avenge killing, but the cycle never ends. Good people vanish, and the worst of us live… to keep on killing. I'll see you in debriefing, kid. I've got to go get this bandage changed. Tell Barry I owe him a drink!”...

"That's the patient," Linda told The Nurse, as they continued walking towards the operating room. "And he definitely sounds like he's going to be really happy about this."

"Great! Awesome sarcasm, Linda" The Nurse chided. She then gulped, and forced a smile at Linda. "So… You want to be the one to tell him that it's not just the bandage, Nurse Carter?"

"No, ma'am!" Linda laughed. "You're the one who signed up for this. Get started on showing us why they chose you!"

…

"Oh, this is real funny," Eddie said. That was his reaction to being told the news of his upcoming operation, and the circumstances surrounding the operation... Eddie wasn't smiling.

"I promise, Mr. Comedian, I won't let you down!" The Nurse tried to reassure him.

"That's great, kid. But if you call me, 'Mr. Comedian', one more time- I'm liable to… Well… It'd be a real bad joke."

…

"We're almost there, nurse. Vitals are all good. Nothing has been damaged so far, and the bullet is almost out. You've got this! Bring it home, now," Linda encouragingly told The Nurse.

"Oh no!" The Nurse said in a panic. “I've lost the bullet! The instrument lost its grip!"

"It's ok, nurse. You can do this!"

"I've almost… I've almost got it back!"

"Heart rate is increasing, Nurse! Careful! I think the bullet is pressing against an artery!"

"I'm right there, Linda. I've got this! I know it! Just a little bit more…"

…

"So what's the news, 'Nurse Doc'?" Eddie asked. He was now awake in the recovery wing, and The Nurse had gone to check on her first patient at the JDC HQ.

"Everything went as planned, Mr. Blake. You should be good as new, in no time!"

"Well that's certainly good to hear, indeed. I guess I won't have to kill ya, after all!"

"I'm sorry, what!?"

"Hey settle down, Nurse Doc. I said I 'won't' have to!" Eddie then began laughing hysterically. He was certainly amused by his own comedic prowess. 

The Nurse simply smiled at Eddie one last time, and then she turned to go on with the rest of her normal obligations...

"Hey, Nurse," Linda called, as the two started to walk away from the recovery wing.

"Yeah?"

"You'll do alright around here. Or at least you're going to be alright!" Linda laughed, "But just so you know- I think that's what I'm going to call you from now on…" Linda started chuckling.

"What's that?" The Nurse asked. She was giggling as well… But she was nervous as to what nickname Linda might have come up with for her...

"The best name ever!” Linda proclaimed. 'Nurse Doc'!"


End file.
